This application pertains to the art of supports and, more particularly, to supports of the type which are sold in a knocked-down condition for assembly by a purchaser. The invention is especially applicable to tables or the like and will be described with particular reference thereof. However, it will be recognized that the invention has broader applications and may be used for displays or supports other than tables as well as other types of furniture constructions.
Inexpensive supports such as tables have been manufactured from cardboard or the like. When such supports are completely assembled at a factory, they occupy a large amount of space during shipment and storage.
In supports which can be assembled by a purchaser, it is desirable that no separate fasteners or adhesive be required. Previous supports which are capable of assembly without the use of additional fasteners or adhesive have not been sturdy and assembly is still relatively complicated.
It would be desirable to have a support which could easily be assembled by a purchaser without requiring the use of additional fasteners or adhesive, while providing a sturdy assembled support having strong locked connections which do not easily come apart.